Team RADN Holidays
by Mors427
Summary: This is a companion fic to my other story Team RADN. Read that first. This is how they along with the other teams spend their holidays.
1. Christmas: Year 1

**Hey guys so since I can't find a way to write this in Team RADN that makes sense, I decided to write a spin off series. So enjoy Team RADN's first Christmas together. You should read **Team RADN **first. I don't own RWBY. P.s. This is before everyone finds out about Blake being a faunas.**

To say the students of Beacon were confused was an understatement. Sure they all enjoyed Christmas as much as the next person, but it seems a few people were going a little... extreme. Walking down the decorated hallways of their school was Ruby, wearing a Santa Clause hat, and underneath her red cloak was a Santa outfit with a skirt instead of pants. Behind her were Raphael and Dante wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and elf hats, Dante's having a mistletoe attached, the two carrying a small fir tree. All three were singing any Christmas song that came to Ruby's mind, with the other two joining in. After they finished the song Raphael said with a smile "Ruby Clause, my dorm is the other way."

"Right!" She said happily with all the Christmas cheer. "Onward elves!"

"Yeah!" After that they continued singing their favourite songs. The teammates that were stuck with decorating the dorm could hear the three singing and soon RADN's dorm door was opened revealing the three merry people to the ones inside. Inside the room was Yang, wearing reindeer ears and a Christmas sweater that somehow wasn't ugly, Blake, who was wearing a green bow and her regular clothes that were dyed green and red courtesy of Dante and Yang, Nora, who also had antlers, but had a red nose and a one piece that looked like a reindeer, Ren, who was wearing a top hat, with white clothes, and had a toy pipe in his mouth, and Ashley, wearing an elf hat and elf clothes, stockings included. The room was decorated with Christmas lights, stockings, and other Christmas decorations.

"Ooh! It looks amazing!" Ruby squealed running around the room.

"Where's the tree going?" Raphael asked.

"Over here." Ashley said pointing at a corner where her bed used to be. All the beds were moved against the wall to save space. The two partners put down the Christmas tree down and admired the room. "You guys did a great job of getting this place spruced up." Dante said causing everyone,but Yang to groan.

"We had a few little helpers." Yang said joining in on the Christmas puns. Everyone started to ignore them.

"So, where's everyone else?" Raphael asked.

"Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrah went for tree decorations and Neal went for hot cocoa and cookies." Blake told him. He was about to say something else when he noticed the absence of puns. He turned to see the Dante and Yang kissing. "Yo lovebirds, that's enough for now.

"Mistletoe dude. You can't say anything." Raphael shrugged and grabbed Dante's hat with a smirk. "Well played sir. Well played.

"I try." Raphael replied and then tossed it back. "Keep it PG." At that moment the door opened and in came the missing four people. Neal, had the antlers and a red sweater underneath his chest plate, Jaune, rocking huge antlers with lights wrapped around them courtesy of Dante, with snowmen on his hoody, Pyrrah, wearing an elf hat, with red and green striped leggings underneath her armour, and Weiss wearing her regular clothes. Neal carrying two trays, and the other three: boxes.

"Weiss, what happened to your hat?" Ruby asked.

"I refuse to wear that in public." She said crossing her arms, after setting the box on the floor.

"Come on, don't be a Scrooge."Dante said putting antlers on her. Weiss was about to throw it off her head, but the prankster's voice stopped her. "Next time I'll glue it." He could hear the heiress grumbling, but he was preoccupied getting something from under his bed.

"Alright, we're all here and we got the tree decorations and cocoa. You know what that means." Raphael stated.

"Montage time!" Ruby squealed getting the tinsel.

Raphael, Ashley, and Yang started wrapping the lights around the tree, as Ruby followed behind their work with the tinsel. Everyone started putting decorations on the tree, taking breaks to have some cookies and cocoa, and generally having a good time, with some Christmas music playing in the background. Jaune and Pyrrah were talking until they noticed something above their heads. They both looked up to see a mistletoe attached to a stick being held by Dante, with his leader sitting beside him snickering. "You two know the rules. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The silver haired prankster started chanting, getting everyone to join in. Both their faces turned a spectacular shade of red as they looked anywhere, but each other.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jaune told his teammate.

"No! I mean it is tradition after all." Pyrrah said, her blush becoming even more noticeable. She grabbed his head, pulled him closer, and planted her lips on his. Everyone in the room started cheering, some for different reasons. Ashley, because she thought the two were adorable together, Weiss because she hoped Jaune would leave her alone now, and everyone else because they were in the Christmas spirit. And they were all on a sugar high from the marshmallows and cookies.

The mood was broken when there was a knock. Raphael quickly put a mistletoe on the door frame, then opened the door and saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. "I see you all are enjoying the festive cheer. Mr. Zerk, Mr. Garner, I'd like to ask you two about some changes to the appearance of the school." Before he could continue there was a flash, everyone turned to Dante.

"Look up." He said. Above the professors heads was an innocent mistletoe. Their eyes widened in shock. "Now, I could delete this photo, or I could photoshop it into something a little more inappropriate and put it on the internet." He said, acting as if he was weighing his options.

"What do you want in return for deleting the picture?" Ozpin said with a sigh.

"Full immunity for any mischief we may cause during the holidays."

"Very well. After all, 'tis the season Glynda. Merry Christmas students." He said walking away with Glynda behind him. The only sound was the picture being deleted.

"Dude, it worked." Raphael said giving his partner a high five.

"I can't believe you blackmailed the headmaster." Numerous comments like these could be heard through the room.

"Come on guys, Enough about how awesome I am. We're still missing one thing for tonight? Presents!" Everyone scattered to get the presents they hid from the others. In less than ten minutes under the tree was many presents. "Let's open them!" Ruby shouted going for the presents with Nora until Weiss and Ren stopped them.

"Not yet, you dolts. Christmas is still an hour away."

"Aww." The two groaned, but the hour seemed to go by fast because they were all playing monopoly. "I win!" Jaune shouted with his arms in the air, everyone else was staring at the board in shock.

"How did he manage to bankrupt all of us"

"This doesn't make any sense."

"I've been learning about running a business since I was young."

"Come on guys in a few minutes it'll be Christmas! Where's your holiday cheer." The blonde said trying to get his friends to stop sulking. It mostly worked as almost everyone stood up and put the board game away, besides Jaune, because he won, Raphael, Blake, and Weiss, because those three were still in shock. Their teammates got them to stand up and forget about the game. Ruby took out her scroll to check the time, but Dante stopped her.

"Don't worry, when it hits midnight we'll know." While everyone, but his partner wondered what he meant the P.A. System turned on.

"Greetings students and faculty." It was Dante's voice. "I would just like to wish everyone a merry Christmas and give you a present from the bottom of my heart. Merry Christmas guys." Once he said that Jingle Bells started playing on the announcement.

"Guys, since this will be going on all night, here are Raphael's and mine secondary presents to everyone." Dante said holding up ear plugs.

"You guys do know you'll get in trouble for this, right." Ashley said taking a pair of ear plugs.

"Nope, we are completely safe from the professors. Ozpin agreed to that after all." Raphael said with a smirk.

"You guys planned all of this? You're like evil geniuses." The two mentioned started laughing.

"Time for presents!" Raphael said reaching for a random one. "The first present of the day, or is it night? Anyway it is to Ruby from Weiss." He said handing the present to the youngest one. Everyone watched as the red cloaked girl quickly tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a high grade weapons kit.

"Ooh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby screamed with stars in her eyes and giving Weiss a tackle hug.

"You're welcome." Weiss said letting the hug go on since it's Christmas. After a few more presents Raphael picked on up that was to him.

"_'To Scarf-guy, From Dante the Awesome' _I assume this is for me." He said unwrapping the present as Ruby took over handing out the presents. "You can't be serious." Raphael said in shock looking at his present. "You weren't supposed to actually buy it."

"You're the one who said you haven't played video games since you were thirteen." Dante replied grinning.

"What did he get you?" Raphael held up the side that doesn't have wrapping paper, revealing the box for a PS4. The brunette put it down with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Next is to Ashley from Neal." Ruby said handing the present to Ashley. It was a rather small box compared to the one Raphael got. Ashley quickly opened her present and what was inside made her gasp. She took the present out of the box revealing a Carrie Underwood CD album.

"How did you get this? They stopped making this years ago."

"It was a... challenge, but I remember you saying how this is her only album you don't have." Neal explained

"Thanks it's great."

"To Blake from Raphael?" Ruby called out in confusion.

"What did you expect me to not get her a present?" Raphael asked to those who were confused. Blake took the present and unwrapped it.

"A photo album?" She looked at Raphael in confusion.

"Open it." She did as told and saw a picture of them when they went to the beach as kids. "You told me that all your pictures of me were de-missing. So I made copies of all of the ones I got and put them here. Do you like it?" He asked fiddling with his scarf.

"I love it. Thanks." She said pulling him in for a hug that was happily returned.

"Aww." They both parted staring at Ashley. "That's so adorable." She said causing Blake to laugh as Raphael groaned.

"Ashley don't call me or anything I do adorable." He said and gave a flick to her forehead for good measure.

"Hey!" Ashley said annoyed.

"Here's one from Ashley and Neal to Dante and Raphael." Dante quickly opened the present as Raphael looked over his shoulder.

"Oh sweet!" They said pulling out two t-shirts and putting them on. The t-shirts said '**Bros for Life!**' with an arrow pointing to the other.

"The arrows always point to the other t-shirt So there's no mix up." Ashley explained.

"First time I'm happy about receiving clothes for Christmas." Raphael said admiring his shirt.

"To Dante from Yang." Ruby said passing the prankster his present. When Dante opened his present he couldn't help, but to grin madly. He held up a necklace with the pendant being the Chinese symbol for Yin.

"I don't have to explain it do I?" She asked teasingly with some embarrassment.

"No, but I would love to hear you say it to me later." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Rubes, can you pass your sister my present to her?"

"Alright! One present from Dante to Yang." When Yang opened her present she had a similar grin to Dante. She held up an exact replica of her present to Dante except it was the Yang symbol.

"Looks like we're two peas in a pod." Yang said admiring her necklace.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dante replied giving her a chaste kiss.

"Next is from Ashley to Neal." Neal opened his present and let out a small chuckle at what he saw.

"A toboggan?" It was a black circle one, that only one person could ride.

"Yep. You said you never rode one so tomorrow I'm taking you to give it a ride."

"Thanks."

"Here's one from Blake to Raphael." Raphael opened it and a small smile appeared on his face. He was looking at a picture frame, with a picture of when he and Blake used to play house and they pretended one of the toddlers in the neighbourhood was their kid.

"Not all of them went missing."

"Thanks. I forgot about this." He said giving her a long hug.

"To Ashley and Neal from Raphael and Dante." Ruby said handing them possibly the smallest box. Inside was what looked like a stack of coupons.

"Me and Dante know we're not the easiest of teammates so, these coupons are redeemable for you to stop any mischief or fight we may cause or get in."

"It works 100% guaranteed." Dante added.

"Well this will make our lives easier. Thanks guys." Ashley said with Neal nodding.

"Alright last present.To prankster from greatest leader ever. Hey!" Ruby complained.

"All truth Ruby." Dante opened his present and got a maniacal grin on his face.

"Raphael, what did you get him." Ashley asked cautiously.

"What any good, respectful, and responsible leader would get his partner. A-"

"Box filled with the hottest peppers known to man, a tub full of the world's strongest super glue, and a new ipod! Dude, bro hug." The two partners did the manliest version of a hug, while everyone was not pleased with what Raphael got Dante.

"Alright guys, looks like we're done for the night. See you in the morning and Merry Christmas." Ruby said yawning and the two teams who did not sleep in the dorm left to their own rooms with similar farewells. Everyone put their ear plugs in and fell asleep with a smile on their face.


	2. New Years: Year 1

**Sorry, I'm late with this. I actually didn't know how to write this, so I just went wild. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own RWBY.**

"Raphael, do you know what you're doing?" Ashley asked her brunette leader, who was pouring drinks into other drinks on a table.

"Mixing alcohol. As to what it will taste like... your guess is as good as mine." He said concentrating.

"And you expect us to drink it?" Neal asked him.

"You guys elected me as bartender, for some reason, so you kind of have to."

"And you couldn't do something normal like buy sparkling apple juice?"

Raphael snorted at her question. "When have I ever done anything normal. Yo, Dante taste test this." Raphael said handing a glass of the liquid to his partner. Dante took a sip and swished it around his mouth.

When he finally did swallow it he said, "it tastes like chicken."

"Really?" Raphael took his own sip. "Huh, you're right. Who wants chicken tasting alcohol?" Raphael asked the people in JNPR's room, which consisted of team JNPR, RADN, and RWBY.

"No!" Was the general response he received. He sighed and took out a bottle from underneath the table. "What's that?" Ruby asked.

"This my dear Ruby, is the drink of true men; vodka. This is what we'll be drinking." He said moving to the beds, where everyone was watching the New Years concert, and sat beside Blake.

"Where'd you get vodka?" Yang asked him.

"I have a fake ID." He said taking it out.

"Your fake name is Ex Convict?" Dante asked snickering.

"It's pronounced Cone-vic, and yes. The people's responses are always hilarious." Raphael said faking seriousness.

"My best friend is an idiot." Blake said shaking her head.

"Well at least you're not dating one." Yang said trying to cheer her up while Raphael placed his hands over his heart.

"I thought you two already knew?" Ashley added with a smile.

"They just drank something when they have no idea what it is and probably got food poisoning." Weiss contributed.

"Wow, girls nice to know you think so highly of us." Raphael said scooting farther away from Blake.

"Don't worry we know the truth. We're awesome."

"No doubt." The two partners high fiving. "Guys how much longer to New Years?"

"Half an hour." Neal answered his leader. "Why?"

"I'm bored." Raphael groaned. "Just watching TV until midnight is so boring.

"Well, what do you usually do to celebrate New Years?"

"Hmm, sometimes I sleep through it or get into a fight."

"So you treat it like every other day for you."

"Yeah, but my life is kind of amazing. If they made a movie about my life it would be an action movie, with a little drama, and everyone would love it."

"Your modesty continues to amaze me." Ashley dryly commented. Raphael fake laughed in response. "Anyways, you're not allowed to sleep or fight."

"Why?"

"You made that agreement to not fight on holidays." Blake pointed out. "Which you broke."

"In my defence, I didn't know it was a holiday when I picked those fights." Raphael said holding his hands up in front of his face.

"How do you forget a holiday?"

"Very easily. Sometimes life happens and I forget. In all honesty I even forgot my birthday."

"August 14th." Blake reminded him. "What's mine?"

"June 28th, duh."

"Why won't you two just kiss?" Ashley pleaded, but was ignored and a few minutes later Dante went to his team leader.

"Dude, I dare you to drink the entire bottle of vodka. I want to see what drunk Raphael is like."

"I'll drink half and you drink half, deal?" Dante nodded. "And you guys can drink this." Raphael said taking out another bottle of vodka.

"Why do you have two bottles of vodka?"

"The cashier gave it to me on the house. Honestly who goes around buying two bottles of vodka. How much longer?"

"21 minutes." Neal responded eliciting a groan from his leader. Then on the TV Taylor Swift started singing and he groaned even louder along with Dante..

"Not a fan?" Ashley asked.

"All her songs are about some guy either; breaking up with her, not noticing her, having another girlfriend, or dating her." Raphael explained and caught the pillow that Ruby threw at him. He promptly stuck his tongue out at her and she responded likewise.

"Are the children done with their squabble?" Weiss asked.

"But, I'm bored. Normal life is boring." And then as if to prove his point he leaned back all the way on the bed, put his hands on the floor, and did a hand stand.

"Fine, I'll do something." Dante said sounding exasperated. He grabbed a remote from underneath Jaune's bed and pressed one of the buttons on it, meanwhile ignoring said blonde's questions. Then rocket propellers came out of the legs on his bed and boosted it out them room, breaking the wall.

"My bed."

"Where's it going. Raphael asked him.

"To get us pizza."

"Sweet." Raphael said jumping on one of the remaining beds.

"Why did you put rocket boosters on my bed?"

"I was bored, but if it makes you feel better I put them on everyone's bed. Not just yours."

"Do they all go to get pizza?" Pyrrah asked.

"No, yours gets burgers, while Yang's comes to my room." He said wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"You actually want to do something at that point, you're gonna have to make it worth my while." Yang said walking past him to get a drink, swinging her hips because he was watching.

"Shouldn't be a problem. After all those moans you were making sounded ama- ah!" That was all he got out before Raphael pushed him off the bed.

"Dude, don't destroy Ruby's innocence with your perverted talk."

"Says the guy who brought two bottles of vodka, through illegal purchases." Ashley stated. Raphael shrugged his shoulders and put his hands down.

"Alright, since no one cares Dante, why don't you go into great detail into what you and Yang do when you're alone."

"Well, it's usually just kissing and cuddling, but when things get really hot Yang likes to-"He was cut off as Yang poured water on his head. "Yes hot stuff?" He said looking up from his spot on the floor.

"I figure I should cool you down before you give too much away." Then she leaned down and put her lips to his ear. "Only you get to know what I do."

"And me when I walk in." Raphael said from his spot.

"Dude, stop c-blocking me." Raphael started snickering. Then the bed came through the hole and put itself where it originally was, with two boxes of pizza on top. "Ooh, pizza." Everyone started eating the pizza and it was quiet for a little bit as everyone enjoyed the pizza.

"One minute to new years." The TV announced. When Raphael heard that he took all the cups and started pouring the vodka from both bottles into them until there was half in each. He started handing out the drinks to his friends and took the bottle.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," everyone started chanting, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Years!" Yang and Dante shared a quick kiss, as Ashley gave Neal a kiss on the cheek, and Nora hugged Ren. "Cheers!" They all started drinking their alcohol. When almost everyone was finished they started watching Raphael and Dante chug their bottles, and started cheering them on.

"I feel strange." Raphael slurred looking at his hand. Yang snickered a little and took out her scroll to record this.

"Babe, why're are, are... you filming?"

"Because you're hot Dante."

"Makes sense." He said doing some poses as everyone was having a hard time containing their laughter, except Blake who was dealing with Raphael.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking down at the guy wrapping his arms around her legs.

"I'm hugging you. Unless it's not you. What if I'm hugging someone else."

"Check." Ashley said, she had to cover his mouth as Raphael stood up with his arms staying around her. "Nope, someone could have switched places with her, you have to hold on tighter."

"You're right." He said as Blake gave a look of betrayal to Ashley. Raphael fell to the ground and repeated the same process only with a much tighter grip, causing Blake to blush as he passed certain areas. When he finished he looked at Blake and said. "You're very curvy Blake. Did you know that?"

"Yes, Raphael I did." She said covering her blush with her hands as Yang did a cat call.

"Ooh Raphael do you want to see something cool?" Dante asked his drunk friend.

"Yeah." He said letting go of Blake, much to her relief. The silver haired drunk pulled out a grenade from his pocket. "I want to touch it." Raphael said reaching for it as everyone else screamed at him to stop. They were too late as Raphael removed the pin and after a bang the room was filled with sleeping gas, and soon everyone fell asleep.

**Man when I created Dante some weird shit must be going through my head. Anyways to k wolf even though I take requests Dante does not. So review, follow, and favourite. Later.**


	3. Valentine's Day: Year 1

**Sorry about it being late, again. I had trouble with Neal's and Ashley's part and I had to get ready for my own Valentine's Day plans. I don't own RWBY. Enjoy Warning fluff alert.**

All was peaceful in RADN's dorm room, Dante and Neal were dressing up in fancy suits, Raphael was sitting on the windowsill trying to nap, while Ashley was nowhere to be found in the room. However the silence couldn't last because there was a knock on the door. "Raphael, can you get that?" Dante asked. Raphael sighed and got up grumbling about wanting to sleep. When he opened the door, he saw a rather beautiful student, with blue eyes, and shoulder length black hair, wearing a bright blue t-shirt and a white-grey skirt.

"Hey Azure, what's up?" Raphael asked, as Dante made kissy faces behind his back causing the girl to blush. "And please, ignore my idiot partner."

"Well, you know it's, well it's Valentine's Day, and I was just, uh, here." She said flustered holding out a box of chocolates.

"Thanks, I'm sure they'll be great." He accepted the gift with a smile.

"Bye." She said walking away blushing. The team leader closed the door and put the chocolates on his bed with the others.

"So number 13. Man, you are popular with the ladies." Dante said teasingly. "By the way can you help with this?" Dante asked holding out a yellow tie to his team leader.

"I don't know why I am though." He said tying the tie around his own neck. "I mean, I haven't done anything to try to woo any girls."

"I think it's because they see you standing up to Cardin, you have a generally likeable personality, when it comes to other students, and everyone saw you in your boxers in the first week of school." Neal said, while combing his hair. Both Raphael and Dante stare at him.

"Neal are you gay for me?" The brunette asks while handing the tie back to his partner. Neal just gives him a look that says 'no'.

"Well anyway, what are you even going to do with all these chocolates?" Dante asks while putting the tie around his neck. "How do I look?" He asked wearing a silver suit jacket and pants, a white shirt, and the yellow tie.

"I don't know. Eat them, maybe share them with Ruby. She likes sweets. You look better than usual, I'll give you that." Raphael went back to his spot on the windowsill.

"Dude, do you have the hots for Ruby?" This time Raphael gave Dante the look. "Okay, okay. It would be awesome though. If you marry Ruby and I marry Yang, you'd be my brother-in-law."

"That would be pretty awesome. Unfortunately, I don't feel that way about Ruby and I would prefer if Yang left my genitals alone, thank you very much."

"Come on dude. Live life a little. If you don't hurry, you'll end up old and alone, and speak for yourself." Raphael snorted.

"Please. I think it's clear that if I wanted a date for tonight, then I would get one, and I was."

"Then?"

"I don't want one. Besides, there's no rush. I'm still young." Dante was about to retort, when Neal grunted in frustration.

"Forget it. I'm done." He said putting the comb down and running his hand through his hair. He was wearing a dark red shirt, with a black tie and pants.

"Hair 1, Neal 0." Dante chuckled. Just then the door knocked again. "Well, is this number 14." Raphael rolled his eyes and opened the door, revealing Blake.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" Raphael asked leaning against the door frame.

"I was just on my way to the library, just wanted to give you this." She said with a slight blush handing Raphael a box of chocolates.

"Thanks Blake. I'm sure they taste amazing." He replied with a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm going to go to the library now. Bye."

"Bye." He closes the door once she walks away. He turns to his teammates to see equal looks of disbelief. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Dante asked surprised.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't make a joke, so yeah." He sat on the windowsill eating the chocolates he just received. "Why? What did I do?"

"Blake wanted you to offer to take her out."

"She did? Why?" Dante rolled his eyes at Raphael.

"So let me get this straight. You can woo, flirt, get numbers, but you don't know when a girl wants you?" Raphael was so surprised he started choking on one of the sweets. He sat up pounding his chest.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What?" He asked after calming down.

"Blake wants to be with you in a romantic sense." A small blush fell upon the team leader's cheeks.

"No she doesn't, we're just friends."

"So, all those other girls just want to be friends with you two?" He asked sarcastically.

"They're different!"

"How?"

"They're not..." He trailed off before stretching his scarf up.

"Not what?" Dante asked with a grin.

"As interesting as this is I have to go pick up Ashley for our date." Neal interjected. "See you tonight." After that he walked out of the room leaving the partners alone.

"Shouldn't you be going to?"

"No, reservations with Yang are at 7:30. So I still got half an hour before I have to go pick up Yang. Now, back to the original question. They're not what?" Raphael let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't stay quiet about it for the entire 30 minutes.

"They're not Blake." Dante gave him a look that said 'keep on going'. "She's... more important to me than that, okay?"

"You love her." Dante teased.

"Shut up." The brunette replied, throwing a chocolate at his partner, which ended up in his mouth. "I'm not sure it's love, but I am sure it's more than just friends."

"Then tell her." Raphael chuckled and looked out the window. They were silent for a few minutes before Dante spoke again. "Anyway, I lied about having half an hour. I gotta go now. Later." He said before running out the door.

"Thing is," Raphael said to himself, "Blake deserves someone who will be there when she needs him most. I'm not sure that's me."

Neal and Ashley were sitting at a table on a pavilion of a fancy little cafe, right beside the lake. Ashley in a bright crimson dress, that reached down to her feet. "You know," Ashley started, "I really like this place. It's nice, but simple. Kind of like you." Neal raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment, obviously. How did you find this place? It's really out of the way."

"I had Dante and Raphael help me find it." He said casually as she laughed a little. "And I know it's a little early in the night for this, but Happy Valentine's day." He said making a gesture with his hands. The waiter came and gave Ashley a bouquet of red roses and a small rectangular box wrapped in a red and white strapped wrapping paper. She took the gifts graciously.

"Happy Valentine's Day Neal." She said leaning over the table to give him a quick kiss. After admiring the roses she put the down and opened the present, revealing a chain necklace with a red locket on it. She opened the locket and couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her lips. Inside was the picture she forced the two to take in the first week of school. She had a bright big smile on her face with an arm hanging off Neal's shoulder, who had a significantly smaller smile, and looked a little awkward. "That's the picture you went with?" She asked, amusement clearly in her voice.

"I thought you would like it." He defended.

"Well, you were right. Would you mind helping me put it on?" She asked, stretching her hand towards him. He took the jewelry with a smile and rose out of his chair. He went behind her, and after she lifter her hair, he wrapped he necklace around her neck, but didn't stop there. He moved his mouth to her exposed neck and trailed slow, long kisses down her neck. A blush fell upon her cheeks as she started to softly moan. Once he reached her dress, he went back up her neck, and softly nibbled on her ear. "Neal... not here..." She moaned unable to control herself.

"As you wish, milady." He whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. He sat back down on her chair and gave her a small smirk.

"When did you get so good?" She asked trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

"You tend to give me some good experience." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Neal!" The blush coming back with a vengeance, as she covered her face.

"You shouldn't cover such a beautiful face." He gently took her hands in his own and lowered them as he spoke.

"Wow. I wish it was Valentine's day every day. I wouldn't mind seeing this side of you more often." She said and there was a peaceful air around them for the rest of the night.

Dante was guiding Yang, who was wearing a white dress **(a/n the one she wears to the dance) ** through the streets of Vale arms interlocked. "Come on Dante, just tell me where we're going." She begged.

"Then there wouldn't be a surprise. How come whenever someone says they have a surprise the other party wants to know so badly?"

"Because that's all I can think about and you did that on purpose didn't you!" Yang accused pointed a finger at her date.

"Yang," he said surprised putting a hand on his chest, "how could you think I would ever do something of the sort?" He asked dramatically before falling into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, I totally did it on purpose. It's just so fun to tease you." He kissed her cheek while she rolled her eyes before turning her head to his, her lips centimetres from his.

"You're not the only one who knows how to tease." She spoke, lips barely touching as she spoke, before pulling away leaving Dante momentarily wide eyed.

"Touche. Oh and we're here." He waved his hand to the restaurant in front of them.

"Dante this is the fanciest place in Vale! How did you get reservations here!?" Yang asked gaping at him.

"I have my ways." He simply said with a smirk. "Come on, let's go in. He walked her to the door as an attendant opened the door for them and walked straight to the podium, bypassing the line. When he reached the receptionist he said, in a french accent, "Table for two, under Blanc Wolfe." The man started sweating and immediately led them to a window table. They were alone for a mere seconds before the silence was broken.

"Blanc Wolfe?" Yang asked bemused.

"So I kind of called this place and said 'I know your dark little secret. If you don't want me to tell anyone than give me a table for two on Valentine's day.' I had to give them a false name or else they might try to find me." Dante whispered in his regular voice.

"What's their dark little secret?"

"I don't know. I just said that and here we are." Yang laughed in response.

"You're something else Dante." She said shaking her head.

"In a good way or bad?" He leaned closer as he spoke.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to tell you when the night ends." She said leaning in as well.

"Can't wait." Was all that was said before they sealed the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a throat being cleared.

"Your menus." Hand the couple the menus.

"Ah," Dante said, his french accent coming back, "thank you Jeeves." When he left Yang raised an eyebrow at the prankster.

"Jeeves? Really?"

"What? Don't tell me you never wanted to say that to a waiter." He defended his choice in names. "Jeeves is the most often used term for a butler or waiter." Yang conceded to his point and they both ordered. The meal was carried out in a relative silence as they enjoyed the fancy food. Once they were done, Dante paid for the food, and the couple left.

"That was some good food." Yang said as they were walking trough a park.

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll be able to take you there through legal ways."

"You think about our future?" Yang asked surprised.

"Of course." He replied bluntly.

"Tell me, what do you see in our future?"

"I see you and me living in a nice small house, not too big, but not too small. I see two kids. A boy with your hair and my eyes, and a girl with my hair and your eyes. They argue a lot, but it's clear that they both care for each other, almost as much as we do." It was silent for a few minutes until Yang turned to Dante and wrapped her arms around him.

"I really like that future." She said kissing him. It was a soft and gentle kiss. When they broke apart Dante let out a sigh of relief.

"That was either going to be really sweet or scare you away." Yang laughed at what he said.

"Well looks like you won that gamble." They leaned their foreheads against each other, just looking at one another, until Dante remembered something.

"By the way," he started taking a velvet box out of his suit pocket, "happy Valentine's Day." She took the box and gently opened it revealing a ring with a small yellow gem stone on it.

"It's beautiful." She said taking it out.

"Thanks, and if you want you can consider it a promise ring."

"Dante." She whispered.

"You're my one and only Yang, I don't want to live without you."

"Yeah, it's the same with me." She said before kissing him.

"Hey?" Dante asked after pulling away.

"Hmm." She hummed as she started kissing his neck.

"You think we're going too fast?" Dante asked. Yang stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"I think we're going at the perfect speed for us." She continued kissing him and leaning on to him. The extra weight made him lose his balance and fall on his back. The two looked at each other before laughing. "Oh and Dante. Definitely in a good way." He smirked as he brought his head up to kiss her.

**How did you like it. Review and if you haven't already; follow and favourite. See you next time on Dante's brith day, which is a completely arbitrary, but predetermined date. Later.**


End file.
